The Dark
by Gerudo Link
Summary: When Link goes to the Water Temple, he meets Dark and he can't bring himself to kill him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my first chapter of my first fic. yea its short right now but hopefully it will get longer. Give meh loves pwease!  
**

Link cautiously made his way into the misted room. Something tapped Link on the shoulder, causing him to spin around, sword pressed against the shadow's neck. The figure backed away, holding his hands up in defense.

"Woah! no need to kill me" Dark burst out, hoping the hero would spare his pathetic existence. Link stared at him before asking;

"Who are you?"

"Dark Link at your service, but please call me Dark" the shadow said, making Link weak at the knees with his velvety soft voice.

"I'm Link, the hero of time" Link said blushing at the shadow, who was checking him out.

"Well we should probably leave now, all you have to do is cut that fucking tree!" Dark yelled looking at the tree angrily.

"Ok, but you'll come with me right?" Link asked, wanting to not be alone on his journey. Dark smiled at him sweetly saying;

"Of course Link, I'll follow you anywhere..." Dark said sincerely, smiling at the blushing blonde he looked like. Link rushed over over to the tree, easily slicing through the thin tree, Dark gasped as the weight of the blood bond vanished. He was free. Finally free of Ganondorf. and it felt so right to be free and with his hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Link slashed wildly at Morpha, hid sword easily passing through it's watery appendage. Dark held up his hookshot, letting in fire after he yelled at Link, the point going straight into the amoeba's nucleus, which came flying at Link whom jumped and cut the nuclei in half. Link sank to his knees, exhausted while Dark put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. A glowing diamond shaped light appeared as the water drained from Morpha's chamber. Link grabbed his shadows hand and pulled him into the light with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and Dark dropped onto the island with the bare tree in the middle of lake Hylia. Dark glared at Link, whom remained oblivious to Dark's frustration. Dark sighed, looking at the slowly setting sun. _He just had to have a girlfriend eh? just perfect..._Dark thougt to himself. Link looked at Dark, finally seeming to get wgat Dark was mad at him about.

"Dark, just so you know, shes not my girlfriend," Link tried to explain, to no avail.

"Link... don't lie to me," Dark seethed "Ruto was all over you!"

"Dark... s-she thinks we're engaged."

"Whaaa? why the hell would she think somthing like that for?" Dark asked calm, but disturbed.

"When we where little, she gave me the Zora's sapphire, which was royal token of engagment. Even to this day, it has caused me to get sick to my stomach, not because of her species but..." Link trailed off nervously, not having told any one this before.

"Go ahead Link, its not like I would judge you." Dark said, looking down at Link who was looking up at him with big, blue hope filled eyes, causing Dark to swoon inside his mind.

"T-truly?" Dark nodded at this, "o-ok then... D-Dark... I'm g-gay.." Dark stared at Link, not quiet believing his luck. "Dark? I-I knew it... your disgusted I underst-" Link was cut off as Dark embraced him tightly, causing Link to blush.

"Link... its ok. I mean I'm the same way...but i can only have one mate. After all Lycans can only mate with there Soul-Lover."

"Your a Lycan?" Link asked in awe of his companion "H-have you m-meet you Soul-Lover y-yet?"

"Yea... he's kind of standing in front of me right now..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, nor have I ever claimed to own it. Thank you for your time. :)  
A/N: I may be able to upload my story a lot faster now, with longer chapters.

Link gasped, looking at Dark disbelievingly.

"Are... are you sure?" Dark smiled, grasping Link's gloved hand in his.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Link... you may not love me now, but I've loved you since we were born." Link looked ar Dark, a little confused.

"Are you... saying we'er brothers?" Dark blanched and vigerouly shook his head.

"Nononono. No. I'm saying I was born from your Dark side, we are, in essence, complete opposites. Even thought this is true, I believe we are meant to be. Link, can't you see? This fate. We can defeat Ganondorf together. We ca-" Dark was cut off abruptly, gurgling weakly. He feel to his knees, hands gripping his pants tightly.

"Dark! Whats wrong Dar-" Link looked at the ground and saw blood soaking it green blades, tainting them red. He looked up at Dark's chest, which was slowing. He saw a long, silver blade sticking through the place where his heart should have been. "Dark! W-what happened? Who would have done this?" Link sputtered, tears blurring his vision a little. Link caught sight of a white turben behind Dark's body, before it stood at full height.

"Greeting Hero congra-" Sheik stopped talking as Link pressed his blade agianst his neck.  
"Shut. Up." Link ground out, seething in black rage. "Sheik... no one knows this... not even Dark," he motioned towards the male who was slowly getting up, healed, " but I'm not completly human. "Sheik... for attempting to kill my mate... I will most likely suck your blood." Sheik's eyes widened, and he paled. He turned to run, but Link pounced on him quickly. "I wasn't like this until Phanton Ganon's attack. He killed me, but I was offered a new like as a Spirit of Vengance. I need blood to sustain myself Sheik. And you tried to kill my mate. Why?"

"Z-Zelda ordered me to kill the One Who is Darkness. That's your mate, Link. Zelda ordered me to kill him because he... he loves you. She's homophobic Link. And I hate it. Soooo much. I'm gay, and she said she'd let her gaurds...use me ... Link... I'm scared." Sheik was in tears now, and Link looked back at Dark who was looking at Sheik sympatheticly.

"Link... we should let him come with us. Sheik?" Sheik looked up at Dark through teary eyes.

"W-what?"

"Has Zelda binded you to her?"

"N-no."

"Hmph... stupid bitch." Link muttered, causing Dark to smile and Shiek to laugh. "Come on you guys, lets set up camp, eh?"

Link, Dark, and Shiek quickly set to work setting up the camp. When all was said and done, the gad a fire pit and plenty off wood, curtousy of Dark. Link and Sheik had set up the two tents. Dark had also brought back some food. Three wolfos and a huge bucket of apples, berries, and any fruit of vegatable he could find that was edible. Link and Sheik stared at him wide eyed before Sheik asked him;  
"Where did you find all of that?"

"I killed these," Dark said throwing down the dead wolfos, "And stole this." Link's eyes narrowed.

"From who Dark?"

"Your Majesty herself. So kind as to provide with supplies, eh?" Dark said sarcastically, causing Link and Sheik to smile.

"Well... as long as the Princess gave this to us, its alright." Link said, chuckling.

"I second the motion," Sheik said, raising his wrapped hand.

"Well then," Dark said, grinning wickedly. "Lets dig in!" And with that, the feasted.


End file.
